Awkward Love
by Kim Sooyeon
Summary: Sungmin mengaku merasa canggung dengan Yesung. Tapi sebenarnya ada alasan khusus di balik itu. YeMin/BL/oneshot/DLDR!


~Awkward Love~

Disclaimer: This fiction is MINE! the casts are not T^T

Warning: BL. Don't Like? Don't Read!

Pairing: YeMin

Summary: Sungmin mengaku merasa canggung dengan Yesung. Tapi sebenarnya ada alasan khusus di balik itu.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

Sungmin menghela napasnya panjang ketika menelusuri isi artikel-artikel pengakuannya di internet. Sungmin merasa canggung dengan Yesung. Sudah beberapa kali ia mengakui hal itu didepan orang banyak. Pertama saat di Beatles Code tahun lalu. Kemudian lagi saat Shinhwa Broadcast beberapa bulan silam.

Sungmin memainkan boneka kelinci pink nya dengan malas,seraya melamun. Meskipun ia bersikeras untuk menjadi 'namja' tetap saja fans memandangnya sebagai bunny Ming yang menggemaskan. Contohnya saja hadiah boneka kelinci pink yang tak henti-hentinya berdatangan memenuhi kamarnya itu. yah,wajahmu memang terlalu imut untuk mendapat image namja perkasa,Sungmin-ah.

Sungmin melangkahkan kaki keluar kamar,lalu menuju dapur. Ia lapar. Namun ia terkejut ketika mendapati dirinya ternyata sedang tidak sendirian di dorm.

"Yesung hyung disini?" sapanya agak kaget. Kedua matanya mengerjap lucu.

"ne. Baru datang. Tapi kenapa sepi sekali?" namja berambut pink itu berbicara pada Sungmin sambil mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya

"Kyuhyun sedang kuliah. Eunhyuk mengunjungi ibunya.." jawab Sungmin sekenanya

"oh.. tidak ada Ryeowook juga..." gumam Yesung. Meskipun Ryeowook pindah ke lantai atas, ia tetap sering bersama Sungmin dan hampir selalu bersama Sungmin. Tapi kali ini tidak.

"dia sedang pergi. Entah apa yang diperbuatnya..." Sungmin mengedikkan bahunya

"huh sepi sekali. padahal kan aku bosan..." keluh Yesung seraya mengganti-ganti channel televisi dengan malas.

Krikk. Krikk. Krikk.

Sungmin masih berdiri di tempatnya dengan canggung sedangkan Yesung sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Nah kan! Apa yang Sungmin bilang tentang 'keakraban' mereka? Kenapa Yesung masih saja menyanggah hal itu.

"hyung, aku ingin membuat spagetti. Hyung mau?" sahut Sungmin berusaha memecah keheningan

"ah tentu. Buat yang enak ya!" Yesung tersenyum

.

.

.

.

.

.

"baiklah aku mengaku!" seru Yesung tiba-tiba seraya menudingkan garpunya ke depan wajah Sungmin

"eh?" Sungmin menatapnya bingung

"kita memang tidak dekat. Kalau berdua saja akan canggung jadinya. Ah aku tidak suka ini! Sudah bertahun-tahun kita berada di grup yang sama,melewati suka dan duka sama-sama. Tapi tetap saja tidak bisa dekat!" keluhnya panjang lebar.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum. Menit-menit berlalu saat Sungmin memasak,kemudian mereka makan bersama dilalui dengan keheningan.

"hmm begitulah..." gumamnya pendek. dipikirnya juga,karakternya memang jauh berbeda dengan Yesung. Lihat saja tadi,Yesung panjang lebar berceloteh sedang ia lebih suka diam dan mendengarkan. Merespon pendek-pendek saja.

"ini aneh. Aku merasa sudah akrab dengan semua orang. Tapi kenapa dengan kau tidak? Apa yang membuatmu berbeda,Sungmin-ah?" sahut Yesung lagi. ia melemparkan tatapan tajam khasnya pada Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin gelagapan sesaat.

"akh? En-entahlah..." sahutnya cepat seraya menunduk

"apa sifat kita seberbeda itu,sehingga tidak bisa menjadi sahabat yang akrab?" desak Yesung lagi. ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Sungmin,masih menatapnya tajam. Membuat Sungmin merasa gelisah dan tidak nyaman.

"aku...tidak pernah ingin jadi sahabatmu..." bisiknya lirih

"nde?" Yesung mendongak kaget

"akh! A-aku..itu..." Sungmin menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. Tampak gugup.

"apa yang kau bilang barusan? Kau tidak ingin jadi sahabatku?!" tanya Yesung sembari menaikkan nada suaranya

"hyu-hyung..." Sungmin menatapnya tidak enak

"memangnya kenapa, eoh? Kau membenciku? Aku terlalu aneh dan tidak cocok denganmu? Jawab aku!" Yesung mulai terdengar tidak senang. Sungmin tidak suka ini. Pikiran Yesung telah melenceng jauh dari apa yang sebenarnya ia maksud.

"i-itu...hyung salah paham...aku..." ia mencoba menjelaskan namun hanya sepatah dua patah kata gugup itulah yang keluar melalui bibirnya. Ia kembali diam. Tidak yakin harus berkata apa.

"aku yakin pendengaranku masih sangat bagus. Terdengar jelas bahwa kau tidak mau bersahabat denganku. Sepertinya kau sangat tidak menyukaiku..." Yesung menatapnya sinis

"hyung!" seru seorang namja bertubuh tinggi yang baru saja datang itu tiba-tiba menginterupsi mereka. Yesung terpaksa menelan amarahnya.

"ah Kyu..." sapa Sungmin pelan.

Kyuhyun tidak membalasnya. Ia menatap Yesung dan Sungmin bergantian. Lama. Sungmin yakin Kyuhyun telah mendengar mereka. Oh astaga.

Kemudian dengan cepat Kyuhyun menarik tangan Yesung seraya membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya dengan raut wajah yang serius. Dan apapun yang dikatakan Kyuhyun,hal itu sukses membuat Yesung membelalakkan matanya kaget. Dan Sungmin bersumpah bisa melihat sedikit rona di pipi Yesung,yang berwarna sama dengan rambutnya itu.

"ada apa?" tanya Sungmin pada akhirnya. Ia semakin curiga ketika melihat Kyuhyun melemparkan smirk andalannya.

"tidak apa-apa. Aku ada kencan dengan Ryeowookie. Sudah dulu ya! annyeong!" sahutnya ringan seraya beranjak pergi. Lagi.

Sungmin menatap kepergian Kyuhyun tidak rela. Ia harap Kyuhyun dapat menyelamatkannya dari kekacauan dan kecanggungan ini,namun dengan teganya teman sekamarnya itu meninggalkannya disini.

Suasana kembali hening. sungguh Sungmin membenci tiap detik keheningan yang mencekam ini. Andai saja ia bisa lari dari Yesung.

"Sungmin-ah..." suara baritone Yesung tiba-tiba mengejutkan Sungmin

"ah! Ya?" Sungmin membalasnya ragu

"Kyuhyun bilang kau menyukaiku..." sahut Yesung dengan ekspresi yang sangat sangat datar

"mworago?!" Sungmin membelalakkan kedua matanya

"makanya kau merasa canggung denganku. Itu karena kau naksir aku..." lanjutnya lagi

"ah..." Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya. Didalam hati ia bersumpah akan menggadai seluruh kaset game dan gadget yang Kyuhyun miliki setelah ini. Ah,ia juga akan menyebarkan foto telanjang Kyuhyun saat tidur di internet nanti.

"apa itu benar?" tanya Yesung. Ia mengangkat wajah Sungmin agar menatapnya tepat di mata. Sentuhan jari Yesung di kulit dagu Sungmin membuat jantung namja itu mendadak berdebar kencang.

Sungmin lagi-lagi hanya bisa terdiam. Seolah mengaku kalah. Ia yakin warna wajahnya sudah semerah kepiting rebus sekarang. apalagi ketika melihat Yesung yang mendadak tertawa melihatnya. Oh astaga ditertawakan orang yang kau sukai itu sungguh tidak menyenangkan. Rasa malu yang dirasakan Sungmin tak mampu ditampungnya,terlalu banyak sehingga ia merasa seolah bisa meledak seketika.

"kurasa itu benar..." Yesung menyimpulkan. Ia mengulum senyumnya ketika melihat wajah merah Sungmin. Bisa dibayangkan betapa imutnya King of Aegyo itu terlihat sekarang.

Kemudian Yesung bergerak pelan mendekati Sungmin. Atau lebih tepatnya telinga kirinya. Dihembuskannya nafas hangatnya yang seketika itu menggelitik saraf di kulit leher Sungmin,kemudian mengecup pipinya lembut. Ah Yesung sengaja menggodanya terlebih dahulu sebelum membisikkan kata itu. kata yang membuat Sungmin terbelalak,tapi kemudian merona senang.

Dan kali ini Sungmin bersumpah didalam hatinya akan membelikan Kyuhyun kaset game yang terbaru sebagai hadiah. Ah atau mungkin foto topless Ryeowook saat tidur sekalian.

-FIN-

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

request dari HanAiren-ssi akhirnya bisa dipublish juga

ini fic YeMin pertama saya jadi mian kalo aneh dan OOC DX

ada kyuwooknya juga dikit soalnya saya ga rela babywookie ditinggal menjanda (?) sama yesung kekeke

i hope u like it. sorry if it's awkward enough. just like the title -_-

RnR

gomawo!


End file.
